


From Miles Away

by orphan_account



Series: SMPLive Oneshots [12]
Category: SMPLive
Genre: Fluff, Gold is from British Columbia in this story, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, time zone difference, which means he's in Mountain time, while Poke is in Eastern Standard Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	From Miles Away

**Pokay  
-** _Goodnight bby_   
**Gold  
-** _But its only 9:00?_   
**Pokay  
-** _We live in different time zones, remember?_ **  
-** _Youre three hours Ahead of me_ **  
-** _It's 12:00 Rn for me_   
**Gold  
-** _right, sorry. Goodnight then😘😘_

Gold Looked to his Clock, then a slightly smaller clock next to it. The bigger one read 9:10, the smaller one read 12:08. He always forgot he was in Mountain Time and Poke was in Eastern Standard time. They just talked so much, their time difference rarely effected their communication. Gold stood from his Desk, and Closed Discord, Shutting off one of many forms of communication with Poke. It was Still 9:10 for him, and he didn't have much to do. He considered going for a nice Night hike, his house being near a forest and all, but decided against it. He was Laying in bed When he Received a text From Poke

_Babey: can we Face Time? I need to hear your voice💞_  
Me: I'd love to **Incoming FaceTime From Babey  
Accept**

Gold accepted the call, and Waved To a black screen. He frowned upon seeing a black feed, disappointed  
"Poke... You're covering The Camera Again," He Spoke, A slight Tint of Anger interlacing his Words. As much as Gold loved Poke, The man was forgetful and Clumsy,  
"Oh Shit! Sorry, Babe," Poke moved whatever was in the way and His face Focused it's way into view, being a blurry Blob and eventually Calming to a normal amount of Pixels. He Smiled and Waved, his hand barely in frame,  
"Goldy~! You can see me now, right?" Gold nodded,  
"Isn't it Like, Twelve In the states? Why do you have so much energy Right now?" Poke Shrugged, nearly dropping his phone,   
"I guess I'm just Excited to talk to you!" Gold Lightly blushed, And placed the Phone down, leaning it up against some books on his dresser so he had both hands free,  
"you should really be getting to sleep, Babe. You and I both know how cranky you get without a good nights rest," He Comment. Poke sighed and Hung his head,  
"Yeah okay, fine... But you won't beable to talk with me now!"  
"Yes, and if I continue to talk now, you wouldn't Talk to me later cuz you had a bad sleep!" Poke Was quiet for a second then nodded his head, "Okay...See you in the Morn', then!" Poke Agreed. Gold Smiled and Took the phone back into his hands,  
"Alright, Have a good sleep, Babe!" He Commented before hanging up on Poke. Gold smiled and sat back, Thinking about his Boyfriend. As much as he hated Not being able to be with Poke in person, it just made the Times he was that much better. For that, he was happy with their Relationship, and he could only Guess Poke was on the same page.


End file.
